


To Use Time Wisely

by hunters_retreat



Series: Taking Chances [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec is a good father, Ben is a brat, Logan has the patience of a saint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Use Time Wisely

 

It’d been too long. Way too long. He might have felt awkward about asking Original Cindy to look after Ben, but he needed this too much to let it be anything more than awkward. In the end though, Original Cindy had been happy to take Ben for a few hours. He would have liked a whole night, but Ben still had separation anxiety and she hadn’t been around him enough to quell that. He’d been grateful though when he’d dropped Ben off and found Max there too. At least if Ben tried anything Max would be there to back her up. Cindy was great with kids, he’d seen it, but Ben was transgenic and if he wanted to throw a temper tantrum, Cindy wouldn’t be able to hold him down, five year old or not.

He didn’t bother calling Logan to see if he was available. He was working most of his Eyes Only gigs now and he knew there wasn’t anything too pressing going on. He still had his researching going on and he was still trying to find a cure for whatever had been done to Max. Not that the two would ever be together, but it sucked to have one of the few people he trusted unable to touch. Max had even made a point of not touching Alec just in case. It was a bit ridiculous, but he remembered all too well what had happened when he’d let Max touch Logan after her escape.

He didn’t let himself dwell on it. He never did when it touched his awareness, the man he’d been. He wasn’t that man now, and in the most ironic way, it was Max’s fault. He owed her more than he could ever say. He just hoped someday she’d get over the bitterness that he’d won the man they both loved.

Not that he’d ever said anything of the sort to Logan. They just… were. He didn’t knock at the door, but walked in quietly. He found Logan at the computer, working and scanning whatever his sources were.

“All work and no play makes Logan a dull boy.” He whispered in the other man’s ear.

He heard the soft exhale before Logan looked back at him. “Really? Here I thought it made him efficient.”

Alec turned him around and kissed him without preamble. Logan pulled him closer, letting his lover distract him from his work.  
“Ben?” He asked against Alec’s lips.

“With OC.”

“I love that woman.”

“Too much talk Logan. Get naked.”

Logan laughed as Alec pulled back. He didn’t wait, instead he got up and walked to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes through the living room. By the time he got to the bedroom he was naked. He sprawled across Logan’s bed and waited. It didn’t take long for Logan to follow and as soon as he was on the bed, Alec pulled him close, his lips seeking Logan’s. Logan moaned into his mouth and Alec couldn’t help but smile at the feel of it.

“Too long.” Logan whispered.

Alec agreed even if he was too busy to answer. Instead he licked and kissed his way down Logan’s throat and chest. Logan’s hand was in his hair, his fingernails scratching lightly into his scalp as he worked his way lower. It’d been too long since they’d had this. Ben was too jealous, too smart, and he knew that the biggest distraction in Alec’s life was Logan and he’d made a point of making sure the two never got too much alone time. Between that and his boy’s nightmares, they didn’t get enough sleep let alone enough sex. And there just weren’t enough hours in the day, even for a transgenic, to worship Logan’s body like it deserved.  
His tongue trailed a path down into his navel and across his hipbone. He bit lightly into it, making Logan’s hips thrust up and he smiled into the skin and licked it before sucking it into his mouth, teeth and lips marking his lover good.

“Alec…” Logan moaned as he brought one hand up to his cock, stroking the base lightly as he leaned in to taste the tip. This tongue ran over it, lips covering and sucking lightly at the head. Logan thrust up into his mouth and Alec opened for him, letting Logan control the speed and movements for a few minutes before he put a hand on his hip, stilling him. He pulled back, letting his tongue tease at the tip for a few minutes before he opened up again and took him all the way in.

It didn’t take long before Logan was struggling against his hand, trying to thrust and Alec let one hand trail up his thigh until he was running his fingers lightly over his balls. He teased, rolling them in his hands until Logan’s moans because one long moan instead. He knew he was close but he didn’t stop. They had a few hours and he had every intention of putting them to good use. He felt Logan’s body still underneath him and he pulled back until he was sucking on the head. He felt Logan’s release and he swallowed around his cock. He continued to lick and suck until Logan was shuddering underneath him.

He crawled up his body then, Logan pulling him up to his lips as he plunged his tongue into Alec’s mouth. His hands gripped Alec tight, bruisingly hard if only his body didn’t heal that sort of damage so quickly.

“Fuck Alec.”

“Isn’t that the idea?”

“Yeah baby.”

“Baby?” Alec teased.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

“We’ve got hours Logan.”

Logan smiled up at him. “Then use them wisely Alec.”

Alec laughed, but he used his time well, indeed. 

 


End file.
